


I took Ian to play catch

by luckycharmz



Series: I took Ian ... [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, M/M, Mickey takes Ian out, Protective!Mickey, caring!mickey, mickeys pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: "You ready to fucking lose, Milkovich?" I hear him shout as he twirls his bat."Yeah fucking right, Gallagher." I yell back and stretch my arms."Stop fucking flirting for two seconds and play, fuck sakes!" We both turn to the fence and see Mandy yelling and shaking the fence.We both give her the finger and return to the game.





	I took Ian to play catch

**Author's Note:**

> A good ole baseball game with the whole fam!

"Why the fuck do we have to go Mick? We can just stay home & drink beers or better yet, I can fuck you." Ian groans as he sits on the couch watching TV. "You know as _tempting_ as your offer sounds, I actually wanna go. It'll be fun to play some baseball with your family and shit." I say while walking out the bedroom and toward him. 

The moment he looks at me, he starts smiling like a goof. " _Fuck_ , if you're gunna look like _that_ I'll just _haveeeee_ to go then." He plays out while eyeing me up and down.

I put on black sweatpants and a black wife beater.

" _Mhmm_ Mick, let's just go late or some shit." He mumbled as he starts kissing all over my jaw and neck. "Fuckin' ... Gallagher.." I mumble out but push him away. "Go fuckin' change man, I don't wanna be late and if you keep doing this shit I won't wanna go and I do so fuck off and change." I say under one breath, all this motherfucker has to is _breath_ and I'm on my damn knees for him.

A while later he comes out in tight black pants and a white short sleeve t-shirt that fits him like a glove. "Hard on looks nice, you horny fuck." I smirk at him and point towards his bulge. He flicks me off and a while later we're at the baseball field and greeting everyone.

We head over to the dugout to put our stuff down. "Wanna fuck here first?" Ian asks with a raised brow. "Fuck off? Gallagher." I retort. "It's tradition for us to fuck here, we can't just break tradition cause you'd rather throw a ball on the _field_ than in your _mouth_." He laughs at his own joke, fuckin' guy.

Ian, Fiona, Kevin, Mandy and Carl were on one team. Me, V, Lip, Iggy and Debbie were on the other. All the kids were at daycare or some shit, who the fuck knows.

"Let's play ball, motherfuckers!" I hear Fiona yell as she takes the mound. Kev was the catcher, Carl was in between first and second, Ian on second while Mandy was on the field.

2 hours later the score was 12-9, ‘course my team was winning but they had 2 guys on already and the winning run was at home plate. I was pitching and the batter was none of than _my_ Gallagher. "You ready to fucking lose, Milkovich?" I hear him shout as he twirls his bat. "Yeah fucking right, Gallagher." I yell back and stretch my arms. "Stop fucking flirting for two seconds and play, fuck sakes!" We both turn to the fence and see Mandy yelling and shaking the fence. We both give her the finger and return to the game.

"Strike 2! One more and the games fucking done, man!" Iggy yells sitting behind Ian as the catcher. I throw the ball again and this time it gets away, all the way to the field. Fiona comes in from third and Kevin comes home from second. Ian was circling his way around third base when Lip threw me the ball from the infield and I caught it. Ian and I were both on our way to home plate now, I got there first but not before ...

 

shoving him out the way with the ball in the glove to get him out but also smash him into the fence roughly, _fuck_.

We bring him to the dugout and lay him flat. Fiona throws some water on him but it barely helps. V checks his pulse and he's still breathing, which is fine but I mean he's laying there lookin’ fucking dead ... Half an hour later he finally opens his eyes. "Okay, okay he's fucking fine, you guys can go take a seat on the bleachers or do fuckin' yoga, bye." I deadpan, waving them all off leaving just us in the dug out.

He slowly stands up. "You motherfucker!" I yell at him and then shove him back into the fence. "The fuck, Mick?"

"Don't .. fucking do that." he comes closer and I shove him again.

"Fuck you talking about? Why are you being such a dick for, fuck man." He groans and holds the side of his ribs.

"You passed the fuck out or some shit, asshole." I look away.

He comes close to me and grabs my shirt in his fist and pushes me against the fence. "I didn't, right?" His voice is serious yet caring, our noses touching. "Don't fuckin' scare me like that, man." I whisper back but it comes out as a choke, _of fucking course_.

"Relax Mickey, I'm fine." Is all I hear before his lips are pressed on mine and we're kissing, soft and fucking slow. "You're going soft on me, Milkovich." he breaks away and looks at me. "If we go home right now I can show you something that's going hard for you." He smirks and we both start laughing.

I hold my hand out and he looks down at it before clutching it tightly. I ain’t one for PDA or whatever the fuck but I like showing everyone that this is _my_ Gallagher.

"You know I won right?" I hear him say as we walk towards everyone else. "Where the fuck did you pull that shit from??" I cock a brow. "I have you." He says back and I turn to look at him but he's still looking ahead, how the fuck does he always manage to say shit like that so easily. "Ian,"

"I know. I love you too." He says back before letting me finish and kisses my cheek, nuzzling his nose on my cheek.

 

I took Ian to play catch ... now he's taking me home to play. ;)


End file.
